1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a two (2-D) to three dimensional (3-D) video conversion and image enhancement system, and more particularly, to a system that converts a television, computer or other two-dimensional (2-D) screen system into a 3-D image and that removably attaches to an existing television, computer screen or other video monitor to convert a 2-D video projection to a 3-D video image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Three dimensional (3-D) movies, games and videos have become increasingly popular in recent years. This is in part due to 3-D attractions at amusement parks and the evolution of 3-D televisions. Typically, 3-D glasses are required to watch a 3-D VIDEO image. The 3-D technology has advanced to the point where television manufacturing companies are now boasting televisions with 3-D imaging. However, the availability of 3-D televisions for the average person is limited by costs. In addition, most people already own televisions. Moreover, 3-D glasses are known to be bulky and uncomfortable. Accordingly, even though people would like to be able to enjoy 3-D viewing they do not want to spend the money it takes to purchase a new 3-D television or want to wear 3-D glasses. Another feature television viewers and computer users would like to have is the ability to magnify the projected image. If there was a 3-D accessory that converted a two-dimensional (2-D) projection into 3-D it would allow people to watch 3-D on their current televisions or computers without 3-D glasses and would be well received. If there existed an accessory that magnified a television or computer projection it would allow people to enhance the projected image for easier and more enjoyable viewing. In fact, it would be desirable to have an accessory that provided 3-D viewing without 3-D glasses as well as magnification of the screen image.
There are a variety of devices for producing three dimensional visual displays, however, none of these devices address or effectively resolve the foregoing needs in the background art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,367, issued to Field, discloses an apparatus for producing depth effect in two, dimensional pictures. The apparatus consists of a hood or mask, tube and framing aperture smaller than the picture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,565, issued to Shanks, discloses a method and apparatus for producing three dimensional displays by causing a two dimensional image to appear on a saddle shaped surface, such as a light scattering glass or a surface in space formed by an optical component such as an aspheric lens or lenticular array. U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,052, issued to DeJesus, discloses a television picture enhancement device for magnifying the image on a television receiver to viewers in a room. The system consists of a plano-convex lens disposed in front of the viewing screen of a television set and a Fresnel lens interposed between the viewing screen and the plano-convex lens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,839, issued to Travis, discloses a three dimensional display device consisting of a backlighting apparatus for projecting beams of light in selected directions, a spatial light modulator for displaying images back-lit by the back lighting apparatus and a control system coupled to both the spatial light modulator and the backlighting apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,297, issued to Steinmeyer, discloses an illusion creating apparatus comprising a housing, and a CRT in which a setting is superimposed around a real image rather than a reflected image being superimposed into the middle of the setting using a beam splitter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,144, issued to Faris, discloses an electro-optical display system for visually displaying polarized spatially multiplexed images of 3-D objects for use in stereoscopically viewing the same with high image quality and resolution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,007, issued to Songer, discloses a two-dimensional and three-dimensional imaging device with improved light valve and field rate for broadcasting in accordance with worldwide electronic viewing formats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,843, issued to O'Neill, discloses an enhanced depth perception in a two-dimensional image wherein light filtering materials, preferably vertical strips of polarizing material, are disposed proximate to a suitably framed two-dimensional image to induce a sense of depth perception. U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,086, issued to Zelitt, discloses a 3-D imaging system wherein a 3-dimensional image is obtained from a 2-dimensional display by varying the apparent distance of the image from the viewer on a pixel by pixel basis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,117, issued to Kleinberger et al., discloses systems for three-dimensional viewing including first and second light polarizing layers aimed at full-color-flat-screen binocular viewing without the use of eyeglasses wherein light emanating from a display presenting a left image and a right image is directed only to the appropriate left or right eyes of at least one viewer using various combinations of light polarizing layers and layers of light rotating means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,417, issued to Yanagisawa, discloses a screen window frame which is capable of producing clear 3-D video images with a frame structure that covers over a screen of a display unit at a prescribed distance from away from the screen wherein the frame structure encloses a window space, whose size is smaller than the size of the screen of the display unit so as to cover parts of the display unit other than the screen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,183, issued to Doany, discloses a compact rear projection display having a projection device, a screen and a screen moving device. The projection device projects an image, the screen is provided for displaying the image and the screen moving device is used to move the screen in relation to the projection device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,090, issued to Omar et al., discloses a three dimensional display viewable in both stereoscopic and autostereoscopic modes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,678, issued to Travis, discloses an autostereoscopic display for displaying a large image to an observer, comprising a screen for displaying patterns, the screen being formed of a plurality of separate areas each capable of receiving a segment of a pattern with the segments forming a complete frame of a pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,570, issued to Chen, discloses a graphic image to 3D image conversion device which includes an image input loop, image control loop, output parity horizontal translation image IR circuit and IR spectacles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. 2007/01981087, filed by Delgado, discloses a 3D image projection system consisting of an optical subsystem that generates the image in space, software and electronic components that generate images in 2D. The aforementioned patents and application publication fail to adequately address or provide a video image display system that displays a two dimensional video image as a three dimensional without the use of complicated electronics, software, mirrors and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for such a system.
Pursuant to the foregoing, there are no known devices that provide 3-D viewing of 2-D screens and projections or that magnify the image displayed on a television or computer screen without the use of electronic circuits, mirrors and other complicated systems. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a system that converts a television, computer or other two-dimensional (2-D) screen system into a 3-D image and that removably attaches to an existing television, computer screen or other video monitor to convert a 2-D video projection to a 3-D video image as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.